


The Lessons of Simon Lewis

by alittlebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, M/M, dont read if you dont want to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebee/pseuds/alittlebee
Summary: Yellow Roses symbolized joy, friendship, and the promise of a new beginning. Raphael had experienced all that. And he remembered. "I'm Lewis. Simon, Lewis," the boy had said. "You're going to be my friend, Mr. Grumpy Pants, because I said so."  Simon showed Raphael what it was like to have a friend, what it was like to be a friend. And joy. Simon brought Raphael so much joy. Joy that he didn't know he was capable of. Simon cracked his hard outer shell by the time he said "Nice to meet you."Raphael runs a flower shop on the corner of the Dumort street. Every flower has a meaning. Every flower has a memory.





	The Lessons of Simon Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story inspired by a friend of mine. Credit to her :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story :)

  Raphael sighed. Business was slow today, which was a bit of a surprise. Seeing as Valentine's Day was growing closer and closer, the little flower shop he ran on the corner of the Dumort street was usually packed at this time of day. Today was just a slow day, almost as slow as a regular day at any other time of the year. The shop was mostly empty, save for a select few customers. They were the regulars. Surprising or not. Raphael  _ did _ have regulars. There was always someone who wanted to gift their significant other flowers every day. They were probably a new couple. The generosity seemed to wear off after a few months. It's silly, really, how quickly passion dies.

  The little bell above the door rung, signalling a new customer. "Welcome to Santiago's Flower Shop, are you looking for anything in particular today?" The girl who'd entered the shop walked up to the counter.

  "Yes. I'd like a bouquet of yellow roses please." Raphael nodded, handing her the freshest bunch he could find. She smiled gratefully. Yellow Roses. Yellow Roses symbolized joy, friendship, and the promise of a new beginning. Raphael had experienced all that. And he remembered. _"I'm Lewis. Simon, Lewis_ ," the boy had said. _"You're going to be my friend, Mr. Grumpy Pants, because I said so."_  Simon showed Raphael what it was like to have a friend, what it was like to be a friend. And joy. Simon brought Raphael so much joy. Joy that he didn't know he was capable of. Simon cracked his hard outer shell by the time he said "Nice to meet you."

  A second customer came in, just as the first girl left. This girl wanted Lilacs. Lilacs symbolized the joy of youth. And boy did Simon teach him the joy of youth. Simon was always so full of life, dancing about, singing whatever song was in his mind. He had the most carefree smile, like nothing could go wrong in the world. He was young, and it showed. It showed through the puns he made to try to get Raphael to smile. It showed through the way he made geeky references and shouted out dialogue. Raphael learned what it felt like to enjoy being young.

  A third customer came in. A young boy this time, wearing a suit slightly too big for him. The young man didn't have a flower preference, so Raphael chose a bunch of Gardenias. Gardenias symbolized secret love. Raphael remembered the exact moment he realized he was in love with Simon Lewis. Simon was chasing a butterfly at the park like a child, yelping and giggling when it changed directions. Raphael had looked at him with a fondness that startled himself. He was in love with the boy. In love with the boy that showed him how to live. But he couldn't know.

  Another girl came into Raphael's shop. She wanted flowers to match her dress. Raphael gave her a bouquet of Daisies. Daisies represented innocence and hope.  Simon was the most innocent being Raphael had ever known. He was soft, and cared for everyone, making sure no one was unhappy. Raphael was given hope when Simon told him that he meant a lot. He was given hope that maybe, just maybe, he could be happy for the rest of his life. And maybe, just maybe, Simon wanted to be by his side while it happened.

  The next customer wanted White Jasmines. White Jasmines symbolized sweet love. Sweet love was something Raphael never thought he could have. It was something he'd accepted he'd never come to know. But Simon, oh good sweet Simon had shown him that he could. Simon gave him sweet love. He gave him sweet love through good morning kisses. He gave him sweet love through soft caresses and whispers of affection. Simon was all he cared about. Simon gave him everything.

  A boy with his mother entered the shop. They left hand in hand, the woman holding a bunch of Heliotropes and Honeysuckles. Heliotropes symbolized eternal love. From the first "I love you" Raphael knew that he'd always love Simon for the rest of eternity. He knew that no matter what, he'd do anything to stay by Simon's side. Honeysuckles symbolized the bonds of love. Raphael wanted to be bonded to Simon forever. And Simon wanted to be bonded to him. The moment he heard "I do." from the other's sweet lips, Raphael knew that he would never let him go.

  The sixth customer to come through the doors was a middle aged man. He quietly asked for some Horehounds. Horehound symbolized health. Health. Something Raphael had hoped Simon would always be on the right side of. Raphael remembered bringing a bouquet of Horehounds to Simon's hospital bed after he'd collapsed from exhaustion. He'd watched him sleep, the normally peaceful face etched with lines, more lines than any man in his mid-twenties should have. Too many. Especially for someone as alive and bursting with sunshine as Simon.

  The last customer of the day left with Purple Hyacinths, Pink Carnations, Cyclamens, and Forget-me-nots.

  Raphael closed the shop, locking the door with a key hanging around his neck. He walked to his car, not a block away. The stars were bright, lighting the sidewalk. Raphael drove and drove. He wanted to get home to his lover as quickly as possible. He missed Simon, not having seen him all week. Pulling up in the long rocky driveway, Raphael got out of the car. He picked up his bouquet of flowers for Simon. The bouquet had kind of flower from every bouquet he'd sold that day.

  When he found his lover, he knelt on one knee. "Hey Simon. Today I saw a lot of stories and a lot of emotions. You made me feel all of them. You taught me so much Simon. You taught me friendship and the joy of youth. You taught me innocence and hope. You taught me that I could have love. That I could have eternal love with you. You taught me so so much my love. So much. I love you Simon Lewis."

   Purple Hyacinths symbolized sorrow, forgiveness, and regret. Pink Carnations meant, "I'll never forget you." Cyclamens symbolized resignation and goodbye. Forget-me-nots symbolized true love memories.

  Raphael remembered shaking Simon's limp body. Screaming louder than he'd ever screamed. He'd saw red, punching the driver that hit his love over and over. He'd screamed and screamed and screamed until his voice went hoarse and his throat felt raw. He'd held onto Simon, not letting go when the others tried to pry him off, begging him to move away. He'd kissed his love's cold, cracked lips again and again, waiting for the other to reciprocate. He'd pushed Simon's glasses up his slack face, crying desperately for him to open his eyes. He never did.

  Raphael had been angry at first. Angry at the world for taking away his one true love, his one source of joy. He'd cried out and sobbed, his entire body shaking with the loss. Then, he'd given forgiveness. Forgiveness to the universe for taking Simon. Simon deserved to be among the stars who's brightness paled in comparison to him. He'd shone brighter than any star in the sky. And then he'd had regret. Regret that he didn't say "I love you" one more time. Regret that he never bought Simon that stupid Star Wars shirt. Regret that Simon had died before he could apologize for shouting at him the day before. He'd never forget Simon Lewis. Simon was his whole world. Without him, Raphael didn't know how to carry on. But he'd learned. After long nights of pain and sorrow, he'd learned. Simon had taught him one last thing. He'd taught him how to say goodbye. He'd taught him to hold on to the memories they'd shared together. To hold on to the good times and to forget the bad.

  Raphael laid the bouquet down on Simon's headstone, tears falling down his face "I miss you, my love. I miss you so much. I love you. I'll see you again." And with that, Raphael stood and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying, you are.


End file.
